Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Jem'Hadar Attack/Chapter 1
The Intrepid is fighting the Dominion task force with phaser spreads as the fighters hit the shield armor. On the bridge sparks erupt as console screens are flickering and fires erupt as Admiral Kira is sitting in his command chair as he turns to Commander Curtis. Fire at will, all weapons Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis fires the weapons. The Intrepid fires her quantum phasers and the beams score several deadly blows on the Jem'hadar battlecruiser and destroys it as the Sovereign-class vessel flies over the fiery ball from the cruiser as the seven fighters continue their attack. On the bridge Admiral Kira is incapacitated by a huge shower of sparks as Colonel Mackenzie taps her combadge. Medical emergency main bridge Colonel Mackenzie says as she speaks into the com. On our way Doctor Loews says over the com. Mackenzie turns to Commander Jenkins. Jenkins gets us out of here warp 7 engage Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at her. Commander Jenkins inputs commands into the helm and presses the warp button. The Intrepid leaps into warp. In sickbay the crewmen that were injured in the battle are being treated as the dead are being covered by blankets, as Admiral Kira is being treated Doctor Loews walks over to Colonel Mackenzie to give her a full casualty list. 10 officers killed in the battle Karen says as she looks at Colonel Mackenzie. She looks at her. The Admiral? Colonel Mackenzie asked as she looks at her. Doctor Loews gives her a report on Typhuss's condition. Typhuss has a head concussion and he will have one hell of a headache when he wakes up Karen says as she looks at Sarah. Typhuss wakes up in pain. Karen? Typhuss says as he looks around sickbay. They walk over to the biobed. Easy sir you took a bad fall to the deck when we took that last hit from the Jem'Hadar fighter that rammed the ship Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. Doctor Loews scans Typhuss with the medical tricorder as Typhuss asked for a report. Report? asked Typhuss as he looks at Karen. Twenty-four crewmen are wounded, ten have been killed in the battle 14 more are unaccounted for Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. Colonel Mackenzie looks at him. I ordered a retreat back to the wormhole Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Take us back to Deep Space 9, damage report Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. We've got a breach on decks twelve and fifteen and main power is out luckily those Asgard shields were able to take some punishment but not as tough against their phased polaron beam weapons, and we're heading to the wormhole now we should be at Deep Space 9 soon Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at him. The Intrepid exits the wormhole and heads to Deep Space 9 with the Ninth fleet around the station and the Enterprise docked at the station on the upper pylon. In the wardroom Admiral Martin looks at the Dominion Founder Odo. The Dominion attacked one of our ships and killed half of her crew Admiral Martin says as he looks at Odo. Odo looks at him. The Intrepid destroyed one of our ships and was in Dominion space, why were they there for Odo says as he looks at Admiral Martin. He looks at him. They were ordered to check up on the Dominion to make sure they didn't rearm and come after us again, Odo you know me we've served on this station for seven years have I ever been untruthful to you? John says as he looks at Odo. Odo looks at him. No Odo says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Odo the Dominion fired first that gave the Intrepid the right to defend herself, they were going to meet up with one of your cruisers John says as he looks at him. Kira walks into the wardroom and slaps Odo on the face. Did you order the Jem'Hadar to attack the Intrepid? asked Kira as she looks at Odo. Odo looks at her. No Kira you know I would never harm your husband Odo says as he looks at her. Kira goes to slap him but John grabs her wrist. Kira calm down John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Typhuss has a head concussion, don't tell me to calm down Kira says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Calm down John says as he looks at her. She takes her wrist out of his hand and sits down at the other side of the table as she looks at Odo. I'm sorry Odo Kira says as she looks at Odo.